Cleaning House
by mascaret
Summary: This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but a whimper.


A/N This is a fic I originally wrote early last season. It's sadly one of those fics that still worked episode after episode if you just change the name of the perp of the week. Don't get me wrong I like Julio but I've felt for a while now that his continued presence in the squad was a huge disservice to the character of Sharon Raydor as introduced on The Closer.

Not exactly Season 4 compliant, but I'm still hopeful that the Julio situation will be better addressed this season.

 _Cleaning House_

Putting down the phone, Provenza stood and donned his suit jacket. "Lights. Camera. Action. People, we have got ourselves a bona fide movie star."

As Provenza began assigning various roles to the squad, the Captain stood back. It was only when he got to Julio's part in their production that she spoke up.

"I want Julio here manning the tip line. I'll be in my office. Keep me posted, Lieutenant."

ooooooooo

"Two lawyers, a priest, and a beauty school drop out all walked into an elevator ..."

The squad turned in their chairs to hear Flynn's punchline.

"... No one made it out. Everybody put your coats on."

As Julio stood, the Captain was quick to shoot him down. "Not you, Julio. You stay here with me."

As Flynn read off the building's address, Julio pointed out. "That's right on the edge of Bloods and Crips."

"Thank you, Julio. You can put together a list of the most likely players for the board."

Provenza rolled his eyes. Offering his most charming smile – the one that had won him three wives – one twice, he tried his best. "Gang territory. Julio could be pretty useful in the field for this one."

Unimpressed, the Captain repeated. "Julio stays here."

"Ma'am -" Julio started.

Provenza caught Julio's eye and held his hand out in a simmer down gesture. The gesture looked disturbingly similar to the 'stay' signal one would give a dog.

"Yes, ma'am." Obediently, Julio sank back into his seat.

As the rest of the squad rolled out and the Captain retreated to her office, Provenza advised him. "Just ride it out, Julio. Consider it the suspension you should have gotten – only this way it doesn't go on your permanent record."

ooooooooooo

Julio didn't seem to think anything of it later in the week when she called him into her office.

"I need you to sign this."

Julio already had the pen to the paper and his first name signed before he realized what the forms in front of him were.

"Ma'am? These are retirement papers."

She didn't blink. "Yes, they are. You've been here over twenty years. Your pension is fully vested."

"Ma'am, if this is about -"

"- I can't keep looking the other way, Julio. That's not who I am. It's not who I want to be."

As Julio stood there, she put it for him bluntly. "I need you gone, Julio."

"Ma'am -"

"- You can sign those papers. You can retire with your full pension. Or you can sit at that desk and answer the phones."

It was her tone more than her words that got through to him. Made it real.

"Captain, I'm sor -"

Snapping at him, she didn't even let him finish. " - Saying your sorry isn't going to cut it this time. Besides, we both know you don't mean it."

Interrupting her getting him nowhere, Julio said nothing.

"I am done enabling you, Julio. You have a problem. _A real problem._ You have no self control. You're a thug, Julio. Just as much as any of the gang bangers we picked up this week. The only difference is you wear a badge."

From a folder on her desk, she began to spread out photographs. Some were mugshots, others Polaroids.

"All of these men are your victims."

Her voice was sad, but determined as she continued. "It's only luck that you haven't killed anyone yet."

Looking at the photographs, Julio recognized only some of them.

"I cannot have you in the field. You have two choices, Julio. Take retirement or ride a desk until one of the two of us drops."

Realizing that she was serious, Julio sought a way out. "Transfer me. To another division."

The Captain shook her head. "No. You are my problem, Julio. I won't just pass you on to someone else. Julio, I was with FID for over twenty years. If I haven't been able to rein you in I can't very well expect someone else to do it."

As if reading his mind, she continued. "I would need to sign off on any transfer. I won't and if you try to go around me I will go straight to FID. I will file the complaint myself."

From the same folder, she took out another photo. She placed it on her desk facing him. "Markos Christakis's injuries were not consistent with jumping off of a roof."

To his blank look, she clarified. "Burning man."

"I've already been cleared for Burning Man."

"Only because Provenza and Tao perjured themselves and Buzz took care of the video. The physical evidence contradicts their statements. They signed off on a lie for you."

"You're bluffing."

"If you think that then you don't know me very well, Julio."

"You wouldn't do that. You wouldn't turn them in."

Sharon just crossed her arms.

"They are good cops. Do you have any idea what that would happen to them?"

"I know exactly what would happen. Best case scenario, Tao and Provenza loose their jobs and their pensions. Worst case you all go to prison. What did you think would happen?"

Julio was beyond indignant. "You would ruin their careers, their lives over a piece of trash that liked to torch young girls?"

"I'm not the one that ruined anything, Julio. They brought this on themselves just like you brought this on yourself."

"They are good cops!" Julio repeated.

"They are corrupt, Julio. They are. A dirty cop isn't just someone who takes a bribe. A dirty cop is someone who looks the other way. We have _all_ been complicit in what you do – myself included."

Squaring back her shoulders, head held high, Sharon spoke. "That ends now, Julio. How is up to you."

Leaving the form on her desk only half signed, Julio turned and stalked out of the Captain's office and the squad.

 _OOOOOO_

Sharon looked up at the knock on her door.

Entering her office, Taylor eyed her for a minute before speaking. "I just had a rather interesting call from Human Resources. It seems Sanchez just put in for leave for a _voluntary_ stint in rehab for intensive anger management counseling."

When Sharon offered no reaction, Taylor cocked his head and asked her. "I don't suppose you would happen to know anything about that?"

 _Finis_


End file.
